


my heart is broke (do you have some glue?)

by laurenvibes



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenvibes/pseuds/laurenvibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Normani's relationship with Ally is just a ticking time bomb, and she doesn't bother to work out which wire stops the near future explosion, but just watches it happen in front of her, contributing to the final impact.</p><p>edit: i wrote this when i was in year8 please don't read this it's horribly written</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart is broke (do you have some glue?)

It's 9:34pm when they first get together, and with Normani being into all that spooky 'goes-around-comes-around' stuff and knowing when there's full moons because the stars and cosmos must align, she feels like they're probably going to break up at 9:34pm, too.

It's been three and a half years since they got together and went from 'Normani and Ally' to 'Normani + Ally', and they've since moved in, travelled across both the country and world, just the two of them, savouring each other's presence, taking in precious moments.

Normani remembers a time when things were okay, they were alright together, no fights, just constant adoration and love for each other, but that time has long passed.

There's a vase full of bright flowers they have sitting on top of a table in the corridor, and Normani feels like that vase is a good representation of their relationship. She's pretty sure that they got the vase as an anniversary present from Camila or someone, and it's got a few cracks in it, but it's still standing strong, and still showing off those pretty flowers, from which it holds.

But then more cracks start to show. They get into mini-arguments, but Normani doesn't think much of them. Every couple gets into arguments, right?

But arguments about taking the bus instead of driving to work turns into arguments about money and soon enough there they are, standing in the small kitchen in their apartment, and Ally is yelling at Normani, her usual bubbly charm long gone, and she's furiously shaking her head, pointing with her hands at the younger girl.

And Normani wants to shut Ally up with a kiss, lean in, pressing their lips together, hands on waist, and apologise, and laugh about how stupid this all seems, and go back to the way it was, when they were happy.

But she doesn't lean forward and kiss the older girl, instead shouts back even more louder, and Normani's pretty sure all the neighbours can hear them. But she doesn't give a damn.

And she's jabbing her finger at Ally's chest, accusing her too, and screaming, screaming at her, and she turns around, and with one big wave of her arm, swipes a glass of water from the marble bench, until it's falling, falling, and crash! It's broken onto the floor.

Ally just shoots her a look of disgust, before grabbing at the brush and pan that's hidden behind the pantry door, and bends down sweeping up shards of cracked glass, and Normani wants to stop all this, and get a cloth from the sink, and soak up the spilled water from the tiles. But she doesn't.

She instead starts to mutter words and strings words into small sentences, things like:

'I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..'

'God I just want to punch the shit outta you..'

'Go fuck yourself, I hate you so much..'

And she's trembling with anger, she's a volcano that's been dormant for so long, she's shaking and she's feverish and she's bubbling with anger, and now she's about to explode and erupt everywhere. All those other words and things she wants to say are about to spill out of her mouth, escape her slightly parted lips, and float in the air, and then she's not going to regret a thing. There's a massive frown plastered on her normally happy face, and with one arm she holds onto the bench so she doesn't fall over; she's that angry right now.

But while Normani is balancing herself out, Ally stands up, scraping the bits of sharp glass into the kitchen bin, and is putting the dustpan and broom back behind the wooden door, and opens her mouth before Normani does.

You know what? You're honestly pathetic. All I suggested was that we pay the water bill first, then the electricity bill, and then the internet bill, but no. No, what I have to say is never good enough for you, is it? Fuck you''.

And Normani is screaming once again, yelling, and

'Never good enough for you? Well, look who thinks she's the innocent one here! I try and try my best everyday, but it's never fucking good enough for you! You don't even look at me anymore!'

'Try? All you do is complain that things didn't work out for you! All day, everyday. Well, i'm sorry it didn't work out, sorry you have a nice job, a place to call home, lots of friends, a girfriend! You don't have me anymore! You can't have me anymore

And Normani reaches out, the anger in her veins spreading throughout her body, arms, legs, neck and hands, and she raises her right hand, and brings it down quickly, and slap!

She steps back quickly, knowing she went to far. Ally stares back up at her, a pissed off look on her face. Already a bruise is forming on her left cheek, the soft skin transforming into black and purple marks, and the surrounding skin looks a little red and puffy. She wants to reach out, murmur a thousand apologies, wrap the petite girl up in her arms, whisper too her, and never let go. But the damage is done, and Normani thinks Ally has had enough.

She pushes past the dancer, bolts into their shared room, and Normani chases after her, finding her lugging a purple suitcase onto the bed, flinging it open quite haphazardly. She digs through their shared chest of drawers, and takes out shirts, pants, underwear, socks, bras, jumpers, skirts, dresses, jackets, anything that belongs to her. She plucks a framed photo from the top of the drawers, puts it in too, and turns to the small bedside table. She picks up her glasses, slams them on her face, fishes through the mini drawer for her phone, wallet, IPod, headphones and bracelet, and shoves them into her pockets. She finally grabs her key to their apartment, the key jingling softly in her fingers, locks the suitcase shut, and runs out, with Normani trailing behind.

'Babe, wait..'

Ally spins around on her heel, and looks at her viciously.

"Don't 'babe' me. I'm going, leaving, never coming back. Goodbye, Normani, have a nice life. Spend it with Arin or someone'.

And then her key is in the lock, and she's turning it, and Normani is just letting her go, and this is wrong. This is so wrong.

'Where will you go?'

'I'll stay with Lauren or something. Maybe i'll go home and live with Troy'

And this sparks something with Normani, the idea that someone else will get to call her theirs. She reaches out, grabbing widly at Ally's left arm and

'No! I'm sorry. Please don't go..'

Her voice is cracking.

'I'm sorry Normani, but no. I have to go. It's for the best. Someone will pick up my other stuff later on'.

And she stands on her toes and places a warm kiss on the younger girl's cheek.

And then she turns, leaves, shuts the door, and is gone. Gone into the night, vanished, and she's not coming back home ever.

Normani slides down the cheap plastered wall, head in her hands, tears leaking out gently. Her phone goes off, it's just a Facebook notification, but the time clearly states it's 9:34pm.

She punches the wall behind her, and the sheer force of it vibrates throughout the house, and over in the long corridor, the vase falls, and hits the tiles, and cracks open, and smashes. It's broken, never going to be perfect.

She doesn't bother to fix it.

Just like her relationship. It's already gone, so what's the point?

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello this is a one-shot I wrote for my friend Amanda.  
> this is pretty old, like 2013 old.  
> disclaimer - this is simply a work of fiction, idk the 5h girl's sexualities, as it is not my business. I do not believe any of them are gay, this is just a story!!


End file.
